Kind der Verzweiflung enfant du desespoir
by oberhausen
Summary: laura, jeune francaise de 18 ans perd son cheval et tente de se suicider. elle échoue et va ensuite tenter de vivre en allemagne ou elle retrouvera son gout pour la vie grace a Bill et a Georg. Nouveaux chaitres en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**COUCOU LES GENS !!**

**Bienvenue sur ma 1 ° fic (et probablement la dernière)**

**Après avoir lu des centaines de fic, j'ai fini par définir ce que je voulais lire.**

**Donc, dans cette fic, on mêlera tokio hotel et les chevaux, vous voila donc prévenus…. Si ca ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.**

**J'accepte qu'on me corrige quand je fais des fautes en tout genres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous**

**OBERHAUSEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1 : première rencontre.**

Je poussais un soupir : encore un quart d'heure à ânonner ces stupides vers de Verlaine et je pourrais enfin aller voir Patty. Aujourd'hui j'allais le faire sauter. En effet les championnats d'Europe approchaient et patty, mon cheval devait participer à l'épreuve « jeune chevaux » avec moi. Ensuite, je ferais les championnats en pro1 avec lups, un autre cheval. La cloche sonna enfin. Je me fondis aussitôt dans la masse des élèves groupées devant mon lycée neuillysois. J'allumais mon portable et partis en direction du petit appart que j'occupais avec une amie, situé en plein cœur du 8° ardt. de paris. Alors que je passais le pont du périphérique, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursauta violemment et me retourna. Au même moment mon portable se mit a vibrer et la chanson « ich bin da » qui me faisait office de sonneries déchira l'air et je m'excusais auprès du type qui m'avait abordé après l'avoir dévisagé : les chevaux et le front cachés sous une large casquette noire, un slim en cuir noir et des converse également noires. De grosses lunettes lui mangeaient le visage.

_ Allo ?? ……….oui c'est Laura, qui veux tu que ce soit ? …………….. Eyh, salut Steve ! J'arrive !.......... Quoi ?..........le véto ? Pour patty ? …………………. Oh mon

dieu non pas mon cheval, pas cette fois ci !! Bon j'arrive.

J'avais balancé tout ca en allemand, ma langue maternelle, comme il m'arrivait quand j'étais émue ou en colère. Je me retournais. Le type en noir avait été rejoint par un autre qui lui dit en allemand qu'ils avaient trouvé le chemin. Je ne leur r accordais pas un regard et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Patty faisait une nouvelle colique *. Celle la pouvait se révéler fatale. Je courus jusque chez moi, sautais dans mes bottes et ma culotte de cheval*, pris mon sac et sortis mon scooter du garage. Lorsque j'en descendis devant la cour du ce*, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'écurie. La jeep du véto était garée là. Lorsque j'arrivais devant le box de Patty, il était couché dans la paille, sa couverture bleue enroulée a la va vite autour de lui, les jambes raides. Son licol gisais par terre, visiblement enlevé a la va vite, car la chaîne qui lui entourait habituellement les naseaux n'était pas déclipsée. Ses flancs ne se soulevaient plus, ses yeux étaient fermés. Le véto tenait encore la seringue à la main. Lorsque je compris, je m'effondrais sur les sol (je m'effondre beaucoup dans cette fan fic, autant vous prévenir !!!), en larmes, puis m'abatis sur le corps sans vie de mon cheval. Je restais toute la nuit dans cette position, allongé sur le corps de celui qui pendant 2 ans avait été mon cheval, mon confident, que j'avais dressé moi-même selon les méthodes de Pat Parelli. Vers 20h, Marie débarqua avec une couverture, une chaîne hi-fi et un thermos de café. Marie avait 18 ans, comme moi, et on était dans la même classe depuis la 4°. Elle m'avait toujours soutenue, toujours consolée. Elle s'assit dans un coin et mit un cd en route après m'avoir jeté la couverture sur le dos. « Ubers ende der welt » résonna dans le box, suivi de « totgeliebt » et du reste de l'album de th.

Lorsque l'équarisseur arriva le lendemain, je me plongeais dans un mutisme dont je ne devais sortir réellement que 2 mois plus tard grâce à Gustav. Mais je ne le savais pas encore

Voila le 1° chapitre, pas beaucoup de th pour l'instant, mais ils vont arriver, pas de panique !!

Si vous avez des questions, posez les moi, je mords pas, je suis pas edward (cullen pour les incultes, TWILIGHT)

La suite ce soir si je suis en forme sinon samedi. Bousous .

OBERHAUSEN


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : jump'in**

Cela faisait 1mois et demi que ça durait. Que je ne parlais pas. Que je pleurais le soir devant la photo de patty et les posters de Gregory, mort lui aussi. Le regard noir de Bill me fixait depuis tous les coins de la pièce. Je n'avais pas touché à ma Gibson depuis la mort de Patty. Ni à ma batterie que je frappais pourtant tous les soirs. Ni à mes vieux exemplaires de twillight. Je repassais en boucle les cd de tokio hotel, toujours les mêmes chansons, « vergessene kinder » et « Ich bin da ». Un jour, je décidais d'en finir. Bella avait échoué, moi je réussirais. Mes notes au lycées étaient en chute libre, ma moyenne avait atteint les 8,4. Un soir, je montais sur le toit de mon immeuble, mitoyen avec un grand hotel parisien. Je m'approchais du bord et montais sur la rambarde, lorsque j'entendis une voix teintée d'un fort accent allemand :

-Vous ne le ferez pas.

Je me retournais, je connaissais cette voix

- Et qui te le dis Georg ??

- Tu connais mon nom ? Et ma langue aussi ?

- Je vous suis depuis Devilish ! Et j'ai vécu en Allemagne jusqu'à mes 12 ans ! Toi par contre je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me connaisses ! Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais. Toujours. Je sauterais.

- Ok… alors si tu sautes, je saute aussi.

Il commença à enlever sa montre et son grand manteau de cuir

-Arrête, on n'est pas dans Spring nicht ici !

Je me retournais et contemplais le trottoir 13 mètres plus bas. Georg en profita pour me dérober mon portable dans ma poche. Il appuya sur la touche 3 qui appelait ma meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle décrocha, il mit le haut parleur :

-Allo ? Laura ??... Laura, tu pleures…t'es ou bon sang ?? ………Bon bouge pas, j'arrive chez toi dans 5 minutes avec sebastian (striffy pour les incultes).

Je tombais a genoux, la tête dans les mains. Marie arriva 5 minutes plus tard au pied de mon immeuble, en effet avec sebastian qui avait du rentrer de tournée…ou bien le groupe était de passage en France… . Georg les appela. Marie leva la tête et compris en voyant ma silhouette affalée par terre, près de la petite rambarde. Elle monta vite et débarqua sur le toit. Elle me pris dans ses bras, pendant que Sebastian, méconnaissable, m'enlaçais par derrière. Georg avait disparu. Marie décida que je ne devais pas rester là et, le lendemain, je me retrouvais dans un avion en direction de Berlin… sans avoir dit merci à Georg…qui avait toujours mon portable

Grâce à Sebastian, le frère de Marie, (OK, alors pour expliquer rapidement, Sebastian est le vrai nom de Striffy, le chanteur du groupe allemand CINEMA BIZZARE.), nous pûmes avoir des places VIP pour les concert des TH dont il faisait la première partie, qui se déroulait 2 jours plus tard. En attendant, elle m'emmena faire les boutiques. J'étais toujours muette. Lorsque nous passâmes devant un Horse Wood, j'explosais en sanglots. Je n'étais pas prête à ça. Patiemment, elle me consola. Puis elle m'emmena au studio ou les cinema bizarre enregistraient leur 2° CD, « ToyZ ». Je voyais bien que Yu et Luminor tentaient de me faire parler, mais les autres me laissaient tranquilles. Shin me proposa de taper un peu sur sa batterie, mais je déclinais son offre, je n'étais pas encore prête a refaire de la musique. Puis le soir du concert arriva. Je me passais simplement un slim blanc, des ballerines noires et un débardeur noir et blanc. Je me lâchais les cheveux qui me tombèrent sous les fesses. Je passais ensuite un long manteau en cuir, le même que Bill dans le clip de « spring nicht ». Marie me rejoignit, excitée comme une puce. Elle sorti sa Mercedes du garage et on fila directement sur les Zénith de Berlin. Une armoire a glace nous conduisit a nos place en VIP, juste au pied de la scène. Cinema bizarre fit la première partie et repartit sous les acclamations du public. Les accords de « Übers ende der welt » raisonnèrent dans le zénith et Tom sauta sur scène bientôt suivi par Georg et Gustav sous les cris des fans hystériques. Pire qu'en France… ! En d'autres occasions, j'aurais participé aux cris mais là… Bill arriva sur scène pour le refrain et les cris redoublèrent. Ca devenait insupportable. A la fin de la chanson, Georg se tourna vers Bill et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille qui me fixa. Il fit un signe à son frère qui joua les accords de « Spring nicht » sans me quitter des yeux. Sans que je m'en rende compte mes larmes se mirent a couler et je quittait le Zénith en courant. Je sentais les yeux de Bill vrillés sur mon dos. Il enchaînât sur « Reden ». A la fin du concert, j'intimais a marie de rentrer sans moi à l'hotel. Je trouvais un petit coin sombre et tranquille et me mis à réfléchir. A tout. A ce qui m'avait conduit en Allemagne. La mort de Patty. De Greg. A mon saut raté. Ma « chute » scolaire. La sensation intense du vide qui me serrait le cœur. Toute a mes méditations, je n'entendis pas les cailloux rouler sous les pas de mon visiteur. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais brutalement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??? il fait froid et tu es habillée très légèrement !

Je me retournais : une silhouette se tenait a contre-jour

- Eyh mais on se connais non ??

Devant moi se tenait Gustav, le batteur du groupe.

- Euh…au concert peut être

- Mouais… si je sais ! Le portable ! Georg a ton portable ! Y a une belle photo de ton cheval.

Patty….cela me semblait si loin, mais tellement proche a la fois !

- Dsl, Georg nous a dit ce qui s'était passé. Tu devrais rentrer. Tu vas attraper froid. En plus ça te ferait sûrement du bien de parler.

Il me tendit la main. Je l'attrapais comme une somnambule. Il m'emmena vers une grosse voiture noire aux verres teintées qui s'arrêtât juste devant mon hotel. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et déballait tout. Ca me faisait du bien de me libérer, j'étouffais littéralement. Quand j'eus fini, il m'enlaça longuement.

-Merci e m'avoir tout confié. Je comprends mieux a présent pourquoi tu as essayé de te suicider

-Comment tu sais ça toi ??? Vous avez des caméras de surveillance braquées sur vos fans 24h/24 ?

-Georg était complètement bouleversé. Tu sais, il n'y a aucun secret entre nous ! Et puis, il avait ton portable, on a donc pu voir toutes photos, ça nous a aidé a mieux te connaître ! Tu as reçu un nombre incroyable d'appels et de SMS ! pire que Tom ! Tu montes bien, non ? la plupart venait de pros du cheval

Je détournais la tête.

- J'avais un bon cheval, c'est tout. Comment m'as-tu retrouvée au fait ?? Toujours grâce aux caméras ?

_ Je t'ai vu quitter brusquement la scène après « Spring Nicht ». Quand je suis sortie prendre l'air après le concert, j'ai vu ton ombre et je me suis approché parce que j'étais vraiment intrigué. Mais tu n'as pas répondu a ma question.

-C'est vrai qu'on me propose souvent des bonnes montes pour les haras nationaux ou autre. Pour les derniers championnats d'Europe, je montais Flipper D'Elle, un très bon cheval francais.

Il y eut un silence.

- Bon, les gars vont pas tarder a rentrer. Tu veux dormir ici ou bien tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Je peux rentrer seule !!

-Pas dans ton état, non.

-Traverser deux couloirs n'est pas surhumain tu sais…même pour moi !

-Oh, tu es ici !! Bon, bah écoute bonne nuit. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré !

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où je sortis, le reste du groupe rentra dans la chambre de Gus. Je m'éloignais sans un regard.

-Eyh !! fit une voix dans mon dos

Je me retournais

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom !

- Laura…Laura Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : long day**

La nuit fut dure. Je me réveillais plusieurs fois en sursaut. Les mêmes vieux rêves qui revenaient, toujours. Lorsque je me réveillais pour de bon, marie était partie raccompagner striffy à l'aéroport. Elle me demandait de l'attendre pour le déjeuner. Un autre message, signé de la direction, fus glissé sous ma porta alors que je m'habillais. 4 jeunes hommes m'attendaient en bas. Je passa mon sweat blanc « lamotte Beuvron, championnats de France 2008 » sur un jean large noir, mes baskets puma et descendis a la réception. Les 4 loustics étaient là, tom accompagné par une grande blonde, claire à ce qu'il me dit. Lorsqu'elle déchiffra l'inscription de mon pull, elle me demanda en français :

- Tu connais Lamotte ??

- Je suis française a la base, alors heureusement que je connais !

- Tu les as gagné ?? C'est la classe de gagner la bas !!

- Oui l'été dernier avec… mais ce n'est pas la question. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? j'ai un avion dans une heure, il faut que mes affaires soient prêtes d'ici là.

Je mentais. Mal. Comme Bella. Bill me scruta de ses grands yeux cernés de khôl.

- Tu as dit a Gus que tu devais passer une semaine a Berlin et filer ensuite sur Hambourg pour aller voir ton père. Alors tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as un avion dans une heure, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Je foudroyais Gus du regard.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre nous, s'excusa-t-il

-Ok, bon ça va je rends les armes. Je fous quoi ici ? Marie va pas tarder a rentrer et je tiens a être la à son retour.

- Je dois te rendre ton portable me rappela Georg

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le déposer ? Tu as besoin d'une mise en scène pour çà ? Tu veux pas que je convoque la télé et la radio pour que tout le monde le voit bien : Georg, le grand bassiste du groupe tokio hotel va rendre son portable a une pauvre petite française complètement larguée… ça pourrait faire un bon titre, crachais-je, mauvaise !

- 'Tin, elle a du chien la gamine ! siffla tom

- La « gamine » t'emmerde

- Je suis plus âgé que toi je te rappelle

- En age mental ?

J'arrachais mon portable des mains de Georg et fis volte face. Je remontais dans ma chambre et m'affala sur mon lit pour lire les 120 textos que j'avais reçus. Je les éliminais peu à peu pour n'en garder que 4 : 2 de Alice, ma sœur jumelle et 2 de mon père. Alice me demandait des éclaircissements sur des maths qu'elles n'avaient pas comprises et elle me demandait également des nouvelles. Mon père, à l'instar d'Alice, me demandait de mes nouvelles ainsi que des précisions sur mon arrivée chez lui. Je répondais à mon père quand Marie entra dans la chambre comme un tourbillon. Elles commença à jacasser en de baladant a travers la chambre comme une malade, ramassant tout ce qui traînait par terre (soit a peu près nos 2 valises ensemble). Elle s'interrompit net, un pied en l'air, quand un stewart entra dans la chambre en m'emmenât une petite carte noir frappé du « t » a double barre des TH. Je la retournais, un mot était écrit a la main dessus : « RDV a 19h dans le hall, on vous emmène manger. Kusses. Gus » je feulais et pris un papier sur lequel j'écrivis « fuck ! leave uns alone » puis je le tendis au pauvre stewart qui ne comprenait rien a ce qui se passait. On partit alors déjeuner dans le resto de l'hotel. Un peu avant 14 h les 4 garçons débarquèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent a la table a côté de nous. Tom me regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur, et je me mis a feuler. Son sourire s'élargit et, furieuse je quittais la salle sous les yeux étonnés des clients qui n'y comprenaient rien a rien.

Je me baladais toute la journée avec marie qui m'avait rejointe. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui m'avait pris, pourquoi j'avais quitté la salle en fureur. Quand nous rentrâmes à l'hotel, des centaines de groupies avec des tee shirt a l'effigie des th étaient massées devant. Nous les ignorâmes royalement, oubliant que, quelques mois plus tôt, nous étions a leur place, devant la radio « NRJ » a paris, en hurlant comme des folles pendant 5 heures. Marie partit vers le comptoir a l'entrée et moi, je montas dans la chambre. Alors que je traversais le hall, un bras se tendis devant moi, me barrant le passage : ses cheveux ébouriffés mal dissimulés sous une casquette noire et le visage bouffé par une paire de lunettes Channel, Bill de tenait devant moi.

- Si tu cries j'appelle la sécurité.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit clairement de me laisser tranquille…Et puis, qu'est ce que vous avez avec moi ? Il y a des centaines de fans dehors qui tueraient pour être a ma place et vous les ignorez. Moi, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille et vous me faites chier… elle est ou la logique là ?

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres ! Toutes nos fans n'ont pas tenté de se suicider !

- Vous allez arrêter de me faire chier avec ce putain de suicide raté ??

J'avais crié ça en français et les clients, étonnés, se retournèrent vers moi. Je montais directement dans ma chambre et partis prendre ma douche. Je m'attardais longtemps dessous, et quand je sortis, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir tom et marie discuter tranquillement sur le canapé.

-Tiens, t'es enfin sortie toi ? On ne t'attendais plus dis moi ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, imbécile ?

Marie me dévisagea, bouche bée : depuis près de 2 mois elle ne m'avait pas entendu ouvrir la bouche malgré tous ses efforts, et voila que soudain je me mettais a gueuler contre une rock star internationale. Je me mis à feuler méchamment.

- Dis donc, tu pourrais te comporter comme une humaine et pas comme un animal sauvage ?

Je me jetais sur lui, mais il me tordis le bras dans le dos et me jeta dans le canapé ou il s'assit sur moi.

- Maintenant que la bête est domptée, je peux parler. Mon cher frère tient a vous inviter aux répèt de demain.

- Il ne pouvait pas le dire lui-même. Il a besoin d'un émissaire pour faire ça ?

- Rendez vous à 15 h demain. Et rien a dire, dit-il quand il vit marie ouvrir la bouche pour protester, faveur du groupe.

Il se leva nonchalamment, para mon attaque et s'éloigna en sifflant. En fureur, je partis de la chambre en courant.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 4 : Pirate**

Lorsque je me réveillais, Marie dormait encore. Je regardais mon portable : 5h du matin ! J'avais gardé cette (mauvaise) habitude du temps ou je faisais encore des concours et ou je devais être aux écuries a 5h30 du matin pour charger mon cheval (qui n'en avait rien a branler) dans le camion (véridique, en tant que cavalière de concours je peux vous le certifier !). Je paris me balader dans un Berline noir et désert et au bout de 3 heures de déambulations hasardeuses, je finis par tomber sur une petite affichette qui proclamait en lettres rouge sang : « A ADOPTER D' URGENCE ! Pirate, jeune rotweiller de 4 ans très bien dressé, pur race. » J'appelais le numéro de téléphone qui était indiqué a la fin du message et mon interlocuteur décrocha au bout de 5 sonneries :

- Allô ?

- Euh.. Bonjour, je suis désolée d'appeler aussi tôt (8 H du mat c'est relativement tôt un samedi quand même !), mais je viens de tomber sur votre annonce au sujet de votre chien, et euh…

- Vous voulez l'adopter c'est cela ??

- Oui, voila…

- Comptez vous le dresser a l'attaque ?

- NON !! Au contraire !

- Parfait… pouvez vous venir le chercher maintenant s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur !

Il me donna l'adresse. Je hélais un taxi qui m'amena dans une immense maison en dehors de la ville. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris !! Je n'avais pas de maison, je vivais dans un hotel ! J'avais certes besoin d'un compagnon, mais pourquoi un ROTWEILLER ? Pourquoi pas un bichon ou un chat ? Si le mec me demandait ou je comptais le faire vivre, j'étais dans la merde ! Bref, quand je me pointais devant la maison, une gamine d'une 15° d'année tentait désespérément de faire monter un grand cheval alezan qui passait son temps à se cabrer dans un immense camion 8 places. Je me figeais sur place. Le cheval finit par échapper à sa propriétaire et bondit vers moi. Je le rattrapais alors qu'il passait à coté de moi et, dans un état second, le ramenait vers son camion ou il monta sans rechigner. Je l'attachais a l'anneau et ressortis du camion, blanche et tremblante : j'avais touché un cheval ! Et j'avais aimé ça ! L'image de Patty partant avec moi aux championnats de France, tout emmitouflé dans ses protections matelassées bleues, s'imposa à mon esprit. Je m'interdis d'y penser.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée, Kazan fait toujours ça avant de partir en concours ! Tu viens pour Pirate ? Papa m'en a parlé, je suis contente qu'il parte, il fait peur a mes potes ! je suis contente, tu as l'air de t'entendre avec les animaux, sinon Kazan ne serait pas monté de lui-même dans le camion !

J'omis de lui préciser que je montais a cheval depuis que j'avais 4 ans et que j'en avais maintenant pratiquement 19 (j'avais redoublé la 2°). Un homme BCBG, genre patron se pointa à la pointe, suivi par un gros chien qui bondit sur moi. Je posais un genou a terre pour le caresser derrière les oreilles. Il se roula par terre, tout content. Je me redressais, gênées. Le bonhomme avait un sourire tout content. Apres les formalités usuelles, il me tendis la laisse du chien et me proposa de me raccompagner. J'acceptais et il me fit monter dans le camion en disant que la ou j'habitais (l'immeuble en face de l'hotel) se trouvait sur la route du concours de sa fille. Il s'excusa de ne pas m'accompagner en voiture. Je lui disais que j'avais déjà de plus longs voyages en camion. Quand il me débarqua devant mon hotel, une marie déchaînée se jeta dans mes bras. Quand elle me vit descendre d'un camion van, se yeux s'agrandirent, et quand elle prit mesure du chine qui descendit a mes cotés, elle se décrocha la mâchoire.

- Bon, je ne cherche pas à comprendre, viens

Je la suivis dans l'hotel avec Pirate qui me suivit tranquillement. On monta dans la chambre et je passais un long slim en cuir noir avec des bottes noires et un débardeur blanc. Je chopais mes Chanel que je mettais sur mon nez, pris mon portable, ma veste en cuir et mon I-Pod et grimpais dans le break avec le groupe. Sur le trajet, Bill, toujours aussi adorable, m'expliqua qu'on était invités pour le tournage de frei im freiem fall. Il me dit qu'il devait faire un nombre impressionnant de trucs bizarre, dont traverser un champ a cheval poursuivi par une cavalière masquée jouée par leur demie sœur. Le clip serait en noir et blanc, comme les autres. Lorsqu'on sortit du break, je fus littéralement éblouie par le soleil éclatant qui se reflétait sur un lac en contrebas. On se tenait sur une butte de terre ou étaient installés les instruments des garçons et le micro de Bill. La butte surplombait un bois touffu encadré de deux grands prés verts. Dans un des prés se trouvait un petit corral ou étaient parqués trois sublimes chevaux allemands déjà sellés. 2 noirs et un blanc. Bill devrait prendre le blanc et la fille (Anna) prendrait le blanc. Les garçons s'installèrent et le tournage put enfin commencer. J'allais m'installer au pied de la butte, a l'ombre, et commençais a jouer avec mon chien. Apres un long moment, un grand cri de tom déchira l'air.

- Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill !

Je tournais la tête vers lui : il pointait du doigt son frère perché sur son cheval. Le cheval était parti en couille et Bill avait lâché ses rênes qui battaient sur l'encolure. Il avait perdu ses étriers et s'accrochait comme il le pouvait à l'encolure de l'animal. Sans réfléchir je me levais et me jetais sur le dos du cheval qui restait. J'ajustais mécaniquement mes rênes et le poussait au grand galop. L'animal déployait ses foulées et bouffait le terrain aussi vite que Zarkava (clin d'œil aux amateurs…). Une grande barrière blanche se dressait devant moi à 1m20 du sol environ. Sans réfléchir je rassemblais mon cheval et réduisit son allure. Je me rassis dans ma selle, tendis mes rênes, et le laissa s'envoler. A la réception, je tournais un peu et me lançais a la poursuite du cheval de Bill. Ce dernier était accroché a son encolure et était blanc de peur. Le sang battait a mes oreilles pendant que je grignotais peu à peu du terrain. JE me répétais : « Pas lui, pas lui, pas lui… » J'entendais un bruit de moteur derrière moi, mais la voiture était encore loin. Petit a petit je me rapprochais de la croupe de son cheval et pus finalement attraper ses rênes. Je fis volter les chevaux et les arrêtais. Je sautais a terre et m'effondrais dans ses bras, en larmes. Il me serra contre lui et me caressa doucement les cheveux en me murmurant de me calmer. Je fus brutalement écartée et retombais par terre. Marie se jeta sur moi et tenta de ma calmer. Tom était dans les bras de son frère qui me regardait d'un air inquiet. Il lâcha enfin Bill et se tourna vers moi.

- Merci Laura… tu as sauvé mon frère… je tacherais de ne pas oublier a l'avenir.

Je l'enlaçais, émue, sous le regard noir de son frère puis nous rentrâmes a l'hotel, le tournage étant remis a plus tard.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 5 : Come back home**

« Berlin-Hambourg= 14h04. On était a l'aéroport de Berlin avec marie, je rentrais chez mon père. Quand j'étais partie Bill m'avait glissé un papier dans la main. Marie me tomba dans le bras, en larmes, et me fit promettre de l'appeler des que j'arriverais. J'enregistra mes bagages et grimpa dans l avion, coté hublot. Je dépliais le petit mot que bill m'avait glissé ; « DANKE », suivi d'un numéro de portable. Je souris à travers mes larmes et retournais le papier. Derrière il avait inscrit a la va vite « appelle moi très vite ! » Je sortis mon portable et l'appelais. « Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Bill Kaulitz, laissez un message je vous rappellerais après le concert »

- Salut Billou, c'est Laura, tu dois probablement être en studio. Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, j'espère qu'on se reverra vite. Bisous !!

Lorsque l'avion se posa, je sautais dans les bras d'Alice qui était venue me chercher. Elle avait encore changé de coupe et s'était teinte en noir avec des mèches roses qui pointaient dans tous les sens.

- Lauraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice ! Ma twincette, tu m'as manquéééééééééééééééééée !

- Toi aussi ! J'aipleiiiiiiiiiin de trucs a te raconter !! Au fait, tu sais que j'ai un nouveau mec ?? Il s'appelle Tonny, il est trop beau !!

- Putin, déjà ! Mais Enrique ??

- Bah, il est fini ce mec !! et toi, coté cœur ?? Ah, tu rougis ! C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Il est comment ?

A ce moment mon portable se mit a sonner et je décrochais, soulagée.

- Allo ?

- Salut Laura, c'est bill.

- Eyyh ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène dit moi ??

- Je voulais juste te mercier pour la dernière fois…je te dois la vie quand même

- La vie n'exagérons rien… mais c'était normal, t'imagines si j'avais rien fais ce que les groupies auraient dit ?

- C'est uniquement à cause des fans que tu m'as sauvé ?

Il y eut un gros blanc.

- Hmm… sinon, vous faites quoi la ??

- On prépare la tournée…d'ailleurs je dois te laisser, mon frère me demande. Bisous, amuse toi bien !

- Merci, toi aussi !

Je raccrochais et revins vers ma sœur.

- C'était qui ?

- Tu ne me croirais pas donc ca ne sert a rien que je te le dise.

- Allez ! st'euplaiiiiiit !

- Tokio Hotel, tu connais ??

- Les lavettes ??

Je lui foutus une baffe derrière la tête (mes nombreuses victimes se reconnaîtront d'elles même, n'est ce pas margot, cm, marie et autres guidouilles ?).

- EYH !!

- Baffe à la gibbs. Ce ne sont pas des lavettes. Bref, tu connais Bill, le chanteur ?? sûrement vu tout ce que je t'ai fait chier avec eux…

-L'épouvantail de 30kg ??

Je vis rouge et me mis a feuler. Pirate, qui arrivait a ce moment la, me regarda, étonné, e se mit a japper. Je pris ma sœur « entre 4 z'yeux »

- Ne-le-traite-jamais-de-quoi-que-ce-soit-devant-moi…

- Waouh, destresse ! Alors, comme ça t'as un chien ??

Les présentations faite on partit a la maison. Ca me faisait plaisir de retrouver la chambre que j'avais partagée 5 ans plus tôt avec Alice… Alors que je finissais de ranger ma valise, pirate arriva dans la pièce et je me mis à jouer u peu avec lui. Quand je redescendis, Alice et moi partîmes faire les boutiques hambourgeoises avec des potes. Sur tous les kiosques on pouvait voir cette affiche « Le phénomène TOKIO HOTEL en concert au zénith de Hambourg, 27 janvier 2009. » Soit la veille de mon départ. Il ne restais probablement aucune places, mais ça m'aurait bien amusée d'y aller…On se marra bien tous ensemble et je fis chauffer ma carte de crédit. Mes étagères seraient pleines a craquer a mon retour, mais bon… lorsqu'on rentra a la maison, Alice me suivit a la salle de musique située au sous sol.

- Marie m'a téléphoné… il parait que tu es remontée a cheval ?

- Oui, pour sauver la vie d'un con qui se faisait embarquer par son cheval et qui manquait de se faire tuer…Rien de bien exceptionnel.

- Peut être, mais tu es remontée, c'est ça l'essentiel ! Et visiblement, ce « con » ne te laisse pas si indifférente…

Je m'énervais

- Arrêtez avec ça ! J'ai attrapé le cheval de Bill, point à la ligne ! Ça aurait été n'importe qui, je l'aurais fait aussi !

- Laura, je te connais, tu es ma sœur ! Tu l'aimes et je le sais, ne me dis pas le contraire ! Alors réfléchis bien, ok ?

Furax, je remontais dans la chambre. Avec pas mal d'hésitations je me dirigeais vers un grand sac de voyage gris que j'ouvris doucement. J'en sortis une superbe veste de compétition bleue foncée, puis un tapis de selle blanc avec un petit drapeau français brodé dessus. Puis une bombe bleue elle aussi frappée d'un drapeau français. Je sortis finalement une couverture de cheval brodée « Lamotte Beuvron, championnat de France 2008, 1°prix » et m'enroulais dedans avant de sombrer, complètement épuisée.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 6 : Concert et déclaration**

Les jours passaient, tranquilles, et je pensais mes blessures doucement. Malgré leurs conneries, les 4 garçons me manquaient. J'échangeais régulièrement des SMS avec Bill qui me renseignait sur la progression du groupe autour de l'Europe et des salles pleines qu'ils faisaient quasiment tous les soirs. Un jour, le 25 janvier pour être précise, je reçus un recommandé qui venait d'Autriche. Lorsque je l'ouvris, 2 petits coupons noirs en tombèrent. Je les ramassais et les identifiais comme deux places VIP pour le concert des TH avec accès aux coulisses. Accompagnant les deux tickets, un petit mot de la main de Bill signé par tout le groupe : « Venez tôt, on mangera ensemble dans la loge. Bisous. » Ces mecs étaient absolument adorables ! Le soir du concert, je m'habillais sagement d'un slim rouge vif, d'un débardeur noir à tête de mort dorée avec une ceinture a clous également dorés. Je ramenais mes cheveux en chignon haut et me maquillait légèrement. Alice, toujours aussi excentrique, avait assortis ses cheveux noirs et rose a un slim en cuir noir et a un débardeur rose fluo agrémenté d'une mitaine noire et d'une mitaine rose et de hautes bottes en cuir noir avec des talons rose… je ne connais pas cette fille ^^ . Lorsqu'on débarqua dans la loge des garçons, sans pirate que j'avais laissé a la maison, un Bill déchaîné vint s'abattre dans mes bras en me serrant tellement fort que je sentis mes os craquer. Puis il me plaqua 2 bisous sur les joues et je virais au rouge écarlate. Tom se leva à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres (tiens on dirait qu'il a décidé de faire la paix !)

- Salut p'tite tête !

- Salut lion cub (lionceau en anglais) ! Pourquoi ch'uis une p'tite tête d'abord ?

- Parcequ'il n'y a dedans, c'est bien connu ! Lança Gus qui arrivait par derrière, ses baguettes a la main. Bill a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi, me dit-il ensuite à l'oreille.

J'éclatais de rire en rougissant et regardais l'intéressé qui n'y comprenait goutte. Georg, toujours assis, lança à la ronde :

- Appelez moi quand je pourrais enfin l'approcher !

Je me jetais sur ses genoux et lui fis la bise. Je leur présentais ensuite Alice qui patientait tranquillement dans un coin

- Vous vous ressemblez ! s'exclama Bill

- Vous vous ressemblez pas ! s'exclama Tom simultanément (Putain, pas jumeaux pour rien ces deux là…)

- Ah… c'est vrai que c'est ma jumelle, mais a priori, on n'a pas les mêmes goûts !

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaais ! Des jumelles ! Les 2 dans mon lit !

Bill se leva, visiblement très énervé

- TOM !! Parle pas d'elles comme ça !

- Roh, ça va, je te laisse Laura, je suis bon prince…ou sinon on se fait un plan a 4… les jumeaux VS les jumelles…Tom/Alice VS Bill/Laura…

Bill se mit à feuler, mécontent

- Bah, Bill, c'est moi çà !! Qu'est ce qui te prend ??

Georg se pencha à mon oreille :

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble…

Bill fit volte face :

- Qu'est ce tu dis toi encore la bas ?

- Qui se ressemble…

On se mit a feuler avec un accord touchant avant de se regarder et d'exploser de rire. Puis les pizzas arrivèrent, mettant fin aux emportements du jeune chanteur. On discuta tranquillement alors que les garçons étaient de plus en plus nerveux. A la fin du « dîner », Alice et moi étions les seules à parler. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et livra passage à 2 armoires a glace. Instinctivement, Bill se jeta devant moi. Je le repoussais gentiment. Les mastodontes prévinrent les garçons que c'était a eux dans 5 minutes. Ils commencèrent à stresser et Bill vint m'enlacer en m'écrasant littéralement contre lui. Hésitante, je l'enlaçais a mon tour et lui rendis son câlin. Il se pencha vers mon oreille :

- Wish me luck !

- Good luck, big boy ! Vous allez assurer, comme d'hab !

Il me fit un grand sourire et me colla deux bisous sur la joue.

- Ca fait con si je te dédicace le concert ?

- Euh…non…fin, je crois pas…non, franchement, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Mais, euh… pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie et que tu es une bonne amie…

- Vous avez sauvé la mienne !

- On est quittes alors …

Un garde du corps nous emmena dans la salle. Encore sous le coup de la surprise et de l'émotion, je ne prêtais aucune attention aux Killerpilze qui hurlait leur « richtig scheisse » sur scène. J'étais complètement plongée dans mes pensées suite a la déclaration que m'avais faite mon porc-épic préféré. Alice me glissa à l'oreille :

- Dis donc, pas mal le Billou dis moi ! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à ce que je peux voir !

- Ta gueule Alice, arrête de te péter des délires et reviens sur terre…j'écoute.

Les 1° accords de « Ubers ende der welt » résonnèrent dans la salle et les cris montèrent d'un cran. A la fin de la chanson, Bill débita son petit laïus habituel et annonça qu'il dédicaçait ce concert à une personne chère a son cœur et a qui il devait beaucoup, sans qui il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, et blablabla et blablabla. Il enchaînât sur « Spring Nicht », les yeux fixés sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer en me disant que tout était parti de cette chanson. A la fin du concert, alors qu'il terminait sur la magnifique chanson « An deiner seite (Ich bin da) », on alla les voir dans les loges. Lorsque Gustav me demanda quand est ce que je rentrais en France, je laissais planer un silence avant de lâcher la « big new » :

- Je vais m'installer chez papa, à Hambourg. J'ai bien réfléchi : plus rien ne me retiens en France, et avec ce qui s'est passé la bas ces derniers mois, je préfère tout recommencer en Allemagne avec ma famille et mon chien. Ma mère sait a peine que je suis en Allemagne, donc autant y rester, ça ne la changera pas de d'habitude et Papa sera content d'avoir un peu de compagnie. En plus, Pirate aura plus de place pour jouer avec le jardin qu'on a. Puis j'aime bien l'Allemagne finalement…

Un ange passa, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre. Ils digéraient la nouvelle. Alice se jeta sur moi :

- Tu vas vivre a la maison ?? On se verra tous les week-ends alors ?

En effet elle était en pension près de Hambourg et revenait à la maison tous les week-ends

- Ouais…je finis ma scolarité en France et après je débarque et je m'installe.

Tom me sauta dans les bras :

- On pourra se voir tout le temps alors si t'es pas en France ! Ça va être trop booooon !

Il me tartina le visage de nutos. Alice vint à mon secours et lui couvris les dreads de mousse a raser et de chantilly. Les autres garçons se jetèrent eux aussi dans la bataille après avoir enlevé leurs tee-shirts. Je regardaient l'étoile du chanteur qui avait saisi un petit sachet d'huile de pizzas et ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer : l'étoile noire a multiple rang se détachait parfaitement sur la peau blanche du jeune garçons, a moitié mordue pas la ceinture de son jean taille basse. A la fin de la guerre, ils insistèrent pour nous ramener a la maison. Au moment de se coucher, Alice se tourna vers moi

- Le porc-épic n'y serait il pas pour quelque chose a ta soudaine envie de t'installer en Allemagne ?

Je rougis et me tournais vers le mur sans rien dire.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 7 : Wilkomen im Hambourg**

Les vacances commençaient. J'avais obtenu mon bac S avec mention très bien malgré mon passage a vide du début de l'année. Mon avion atterrit a l'aéroport de Hambourg et je récupérais mon pauvre Pirate complètement sonné a la sortie de la soute puis j'allais récupérer la 10aine de valises que je trimbalais avec moi (je déménageais, je vous le rappelle) et me jetais dans les bras de sœur venue me chercher. Elle me dit que mon père m'attendait dans la voiture. Quand je la vis, j'hallucinais totalement : derrière le 4X4 familial était garée une Porsche turbo Jaune canarie flambant neuve, moteur tournant auquel était nonchalamment adossée mon père. On n'avait jamais eu de problème d'argent dans la famille, on avait tous pu suivre des études dans des lycées hors de prix et j'avais pu avoir un poney de compète lui aussi hors de prix, mais jamais au grand jamais mes parents n'avaient acheté cette voiture qui hantait mes rêves les plus fous depuis qu'elle était sortie. Alice me tendit sans un mot une lettre et les clefs du bolide. Je décachetais l'enveloppe :

« Maintenant que tu vis parmi nous, il me semble normal que tu puisses avoir ta propre voiture, comme ta sœur. Tes amis ont participés aussi et nous ont obtenus une grande baisse de prix grâce à leur notoriété. Bienvenue en Allemagne. »

Je me jetais dans les bras de mon père avant de monter dans la voiture et d'en apprécier les qualités. Le moteur grondait en sourdine, le cuir était souple et noir et les gentes chromées étincelaient dans le soleil. Pirate s'installa sur le siège passager, les oreilles au vent et la gueule ouverte. Je le repoussais doucement. Je fis signe à Alice de ne pas m'attendre pour rentrer et je filais droit chez les jumeaux. Je baissais mes (fausses) Chanel sur mon nez et fis rugir plusieurs fois le moteur avant de klaxonner un peu. Un volet du premier étage s'entrouvrit, et quelques secondes plus tard, le portail en fer forgé pivota sur lui même. Sitôt que je fus passée, il se referma doucement. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et un porc-épic pour une fois non maquillé s'abattit dans mes bras

- Lauraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill !

Je lui fis la bise et il tourna la tête au dernier moment pour voir son frère qui arrivait et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Gênée, je tournais vivement la tête alors que Tom arrivait derrière moi

- Salut Lion Cub ! Cava ?? Tu nous a manquéééééééééé !

- Salut p'tite tête. Bah écoute, oui ça va, c'est les vacances, sourire ! C'est juste super chiant le terminale !

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre

- Elle te plait ? T'as ton permis au moins ??

- Elle est géniale, merci ! Et oui, j'ai mon permis je l'ai passé aux USA il y a deux ans. Dis moi, vous vivez à 2 là dedans ? Parce que c'est juste immense, j'espère que c'est pas vous qui nettoyez, sinon ça doit pas être triste

-Non, t'en fais pas c'est pas nous. Bière ou Vodka ?

- Bière, danke.

- Tu veux visiter ?

- Ich komme.

Ils me firent visiter l'immense maison. Quand on arriva au garage, je poussais un cri. A coté du break de Tom était garée une Aston Martin Vanquish noire, absolument magnifique. Je me mis a tourner autour en l'admirant sous toutes ses coutures

- Oui, j'adore les belles bagnoles de sport

Bill s'était approché de moi sans que je m'en rende compte et me souriait. OMFG, qu'il est beau !

- Elle est canooooon !

- Tu t'y connais en bagnoles ??

Il avait l'ai super étonné.

- Un peu… j'adore les voitures fines et racées, les Porches, Aston martin, Ferrari ou autres Maserati.

Ils m'emmenèrent vers la salle de musique. Tom me jeta un regard aigu

- Il parait que tu joues…tu nous montres ?

Je devins nerveuse

- Je n'ai pas touché à ma guitare depuis…depuis…longtemps…

- Bah justement, joue moi un truc insista Bill.

Tom me tendit une de ses guitares. Vaincue je m'en saisis et passais la sangle sur mon épaule avant de fermer les yeux. Je fis courir mes mains sur les cordes et commençais à jouer un morceau très doux. Puis, toujours les yeux fermés, j'enchaînais sur «Ich bin da» et «Rette Mich». Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, les jumeaux ma fixaient, ébahis

- _**Où**_ as-tu appris à jouer comme ça ??

- Euh…j'ai pris des cours, puis en France j'avais un petit groupe de pop rock, les lupus grey. Quand j'ai quitté le groupe, ils m'ont offert une Gibson pour remplacer la vieille guitare sèche de mon père sur laquelle je jouais. C'est la même que le tienne.

Ils me regardèrent, super étonnés.

- Oh ça va, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ou vos yeux vont tomber.

Je reposais la guitare sur son râtelier et repartis chez moi après avoir dit au revoir aux jumeaux.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 8 : Love story**

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que j'habitais a Hambourg et je m'apprêtais a sortir pirate lorsque ma sonnette retentit. Intriguée, je sortis sur le perron pour voir une armoire a glace qui se tourna vers moi

- Monsieur Kaulitz vous attend. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de prendre votre chien avec vous.

- Euh…ok, j'arrive…

Je montais cherche un manteau dans ma chambre et suivis le type avant de sauter dans ma voiture. Quand j'arrivais au studio ou étaient les garçons, l'Aston Martin de Bill était parquée à coté du 4X4X de Georg. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle d'enregistrement, le chanteur me fit son sourire Freedent qui me faisait a chaque fois craquer. A la fin de la chanson, il me demanda de la suivre et je grimpais dans sa bagnole dont il rabattit la capote. Il m'emmena un peu en dehors de la ville, et lorsque je compris ou on allait, je me braquais. Il le sentit et se tourna vers moi avant de se garer dans un grand parking. Il sortit mais je restais figée dans la voiture. Il se pencha vers moi

- Laura, j'ai réfléchi a un truc : je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'avec des animaux. Les garçons m'ont montré le « sauvetage » qui a été filmé par une de nos équipe. TA sœur m'a raconté ta vie d'avant. Tu dois remonter…et comme je sais que tu ne le fera pas par toi-même, je t'y oblige…c'est ta vie ! Crois moi, je suis aussi passé par ça, je sais que c'est dur. Tu es dans ton élément quand tu es a cheval, tu es faite pour ça. Fonce, réfléchis pas !

Il se mit à fredonner le refrain de « Ich bin da » et je le suivis dans les écuries. Elles étaient grandes, spacieuse, et donnaient sur une première cour. Derrière cette première cour se tenait une autre cour, plus petite, qui était elle aussi bordée de box. A coté de cette cour, il y avait un grand manège olympique, une carrière elle aussi olympique te une autre carrière aux dimensions plus humaines, un rond de longe et un marcheur. Autour du centre équestre s'étiraient des hectares de prés dans lesquels broutaient tranquillement des chevaux.

- Te sens tu capable de monter maintenant ? Tout est réglé avec le directeur du haras, il accepte de te prêter un de ses chevaux, Iséo des Flots, un cheval français.

- Je n'ai pas mes affaires, quel dommage !

- Tu parles de ça ?

Il me tendit un sac contenant une culotte de cheval gris perle, une paire de boots et des chaps en cuir noir ainsi que ma bombe ornée du drapeau tricolore.

- File te changer avant de changer d'avis…

Sans rechigner, je partis dans les vestiaires. Je me sentais bizarre, engoncée dans mes vêtements qui n'avaient pas servis depuis longtemps. Quand je ressortis, tête baissée, Bill émis un sifflement appréciateur. Je fixais sur mes bottes les éperons qu'on me tendait et me hissais sur un magnifique alezan. Prise de vertiges, je secouais la tête et fermais les yeux, posant ma tête sur l'encolure de mon cheval. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il se tenait a coté de moi, une main posée sur ma cuisse, l'ai inquiet. Je le rassurais d'un sourire et me dirigeais vers le manège. D'une main hésitante je rassemblais mes rênes et commençais à m'échauffer. Apres un bon quart d'heure au pas, je partis au trot tranquillement et enchaînais les figures : 8 de chiffre, serpentine, diagonales, doublers, cercles, etc.…après une infime hésitation, je reculais ma jambe extérieure et Iséo partis au galop je l'installais sur un cercle en équilibre et l'amena devant un petit oxer d'un mètre qu'il passa sans problème. Il péta même un coup de cul à la réception. Je m'effondrais sur son encolure, en larmes. Il resta immobile, sans broncher. Je mis pied a terre et m'abatis dans les bras de Bill. Il me serra contre lui et caressa mes cheveux doucement. Il me releva le menton pour apercevoir mon visage

- Merci de m'avoir amenée ici…tu avais raison, j'en ai besoin.

Il me fit un grand sourire. Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je sentis ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes doucement. Je me figeais, surprise, puis m'abandonnais contre son torse et lui rendis son baiser. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et m'attira un peu plus contre lui. Il me relâcha, essoufflé, et posa son front contre le mien.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, on est officiellement ensemble, c'est bien ça ?

- Ca m'en a tout l'air. A moins que ça ne te dérange

- Au contraire ! Je préférais m'en assurer.

- C'est tout à ton honneur !

A ce moment la, Iseo me donna un grand coup de tête dans le dos (_oh le jaloux XD lol ça m'est arrivé une fois, c'est très frustrant !)_. Avec un soupir je me tournais vers lui et le ramenais à son box. Quand j'en ressortis, mon…chéri (ouah, ça fait bizarre !) m'attendait dans sa voiture. Il me ramena chez moi, et malgré l'heure matinale, je partis me coucher, épuisée physiquement et moralement.

- Je suis content que tu sois heureuse !

- Merci pour tout, tu gères…

- C'est normal. Dors bien

- Merci !

Je m'effondrais et m'endormis des que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 9 : Fight**

Ça faisait maintenant 1 mois que je sortais avec Bill et tout allait bien pour l'instant. On était samedi et je m'apprêtais a allais monter Iséo. Je n'avais pas oublié Patty, mais, grâce a bill, j'avais tourné la page et remontais maintenant a cheval. Iséo se révélait être un cheval génial mais avec un caractère bien trempé. Comme moi en fait. Je voyais Bill quasiment tous les jours et il me couvrait de cadeaux. Lorsque je sortis sur le pas de la porte, je vis sa voiture surgir au coin de la rue. Je souris. Il s'arrêtât devant moi :

- Tu as 5 minutes pour te changer.

- pour faire quoi ??

- Shopping !

- Ok, mais je paye ma part.

IL le va les yeux au ciel et s'esclaffa

- Mais bien sur…allez file

On débarqua devant un Zara. Je courais dans tous les rayons et il me suivait, un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, je m'arrêtais, me rendant compte d'un détail

- Où est ta casquette ??

- Hmm….chais pas, je l'ai peut être oubliée

- Bill, t'es fou, tu vas te faire choper !

- si c'est toi qui chope ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

- Roh ça va, tu m'as comprise !

Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille

- Je trouve assez injuste que ma petite amie ne puisse pas sortir dehors avec moi sous prétexte que je suis une rock star ! Je veux que se soit pareil pour elle que si j'étais un ado de 19 ans lambda.

Emue, je l'embrassais doucement.

- Mets au moins ta casquette, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois blessée par une groupie.

IL me fit son petit sourire et mit sa casquette puis il me pris par le bras et m'amena devant un étalage. Des milliards de fringues s'y entassaient. On en choisis chacun quelques uns et on partit les essayer. Il avait pris un jean noir assez classique avec des clous dorés sur les passant. J'en avais quant a moi choisi un blanc avec une ligne rouge sur le coté agrémenté d'un long tee-shirt rouge qui proclamait en blanc « ROCK IS NOT DEAD ! » B laissa échapper un sifflement appréciateur

- Pas mal dis moi !

- Tu t'es vu avant de parler ?

On continua d'essayer nos affaires. Quand je ressortis avec une mini robe noiretres moulante, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds

- OMFG ! Bah dis moi, faudra que je te surveille toi !

Il s'approcha, et m'entraînant vers la glace, posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Le reflet du couple que me renvoyait le miroir était saisissant. Mon corps mince était souligné par la robe courte et au dessus de mon épaule nue dépassait la tête de Bill. Ses bras autour de ma taille étaient dénudés et laissaient apparaître sont tatou « freiheit 89 ». Il portait un Levis gris très moulant qui gainait ses jambes interminables et un tee-shirt rouge vif avec des écritures banches qui faisait bizarrement ressortir ses yeux de panda qui me dévisageaient attentivement. Bref, nous étions magnifiques, plus particulièrement lui. Il embrassa ma tempe et s'écarta de moi, ne gardant qu'un bras autour de mes hanches. A ce moment précis une jeune vendeuse s'approcha de nous.

- Vous êtes chanteur n'est ce pas ?

- Euh…oui, pourquoi ?

- il y a dehors des jeunes filles qui parlent de vous. Elles sont très excitées et ont des tee-shirts avec votre photos…j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux voue prévenir…

ON se regarda. Bill désigna le tas de vêtement qui gisaient par terre

- Vous pouvez ou garder tout ça ? On vous enverra quelqu'un pour payer le tout.

Il mit ses lunettes et m'attrapa par le bras. On quitta la boutique ne courant comme des fous. On se jeta dans sa voiture t il démarra a plein blinde sous les cris des fans hystériques qui l'avaient évidemment reconnu. Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains et me baissais. On fila directement chez les jumeaux ou tom nous accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Lion cub, salut frérot !

- Salut p'tité tête

- S'lut…

- Bah dis moi mon billouchouchou, t'as pas l'air en forme !

- Ta gueule tom, t'es lourd !

Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Tom me regarda, «étonné. Je haussais les épaules et montais le voir.

- Hey, il se passe quoi ?

- Rien !

Il me tourna le dos et se jeta sur son lit, un oreiller sur sa tête. Je m'assis a coté de lui et posais ma main sur son épaule en respectant son silence : je n'avais pas dit une phrase pendant 2 mois, alors je pouvais ne pas parler pendant 2 minutes ! Au bout d'un moment il se retourna et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je passais doucement ma main dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tout a l heure tu as quasi attaqué ton frère qui te disait bonjour et maintenant tu boudes…dis moi ce que tu as !

Il enleva sa tête de mes genoux et remis un oreiller par-dessus en grognant. Blessée, je me levais et redescendis. Je pris mon manteau et me barrais de la maison. Je croisa tom dans la rue mais l'ignorais. Je rentrais directement chez moi. Pirate me fit la fete mais je le repoussai. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et partit la queue basse en gémissant. Mon portable sonna et je l'éteignis. Je me couchais sur mon lit et sortis mon vieil exemplaire de « révélation » en français. Au bout d'un loing moment la sonnette retentit. Je ne réagis pas. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et j'entendis un troupeau d'éléphant monter l'escalier. Tom fit irruption dans ma chambre et me regarda méchamment.

- Comment as-tu OSE laisser mon frère seul dans l'état ou il était ? T'es folle ! Il est recroquevillé sur son lit et refuse de parler ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- WOH ! Ta gueule, arrête de gueuler ! Je ne lui ai justement rien fait ! J'ai essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait et je me suis fait jarter ! Alors t'arrêtes de hurler comme un barjo et tu sors de cette maison immédiatement !

Pirate, alerté par les cris, déboula dans la pièce et se posta face a Tom, les crocs dévoilés et le poil hérissé. Un grondement roulait au fond de sa gorge. Je posais la main sur son collier pour l'empêcher de lui sauter a la gueule

- C'est ça cache toi derrière ton clebs ! C'est la seule que tu sais faire a part jouer au chat en colère !

Il cracha par terre et s'en alla. Pirate se calma mais resta tendu. Je m'effondrais dans mon lit, épuisée par tant d'émotions.


	11. HEY!

**HEY !**

**Voila les gens, les 4 derniers chapitres ont été écrits dans le trou du cul du monde ou je ne faisait que…écrire…bah oui sans internet et avec un portable qui capte que dalle, entourée d'un enfant de 7 ans (assez sympas pour son age !!), ma grand-mère, mes parents et les parents du cousins en question (Edward , le plus beau nom du monde *_* LIEBE Edward Cullen), je pouvais psa faire grand-chose d'autre que écrire…et j'ai écris + de 70 pages et tapé 4 chapitres…alors vous plaignez pas les gens ! mes autres fictions sont sur mes blogs, n'hésitez pas allez les voir. **

**BISOUS les gens**

**Oberhausen**


End file.
